Conventionally, there is well-known an electric vehicle capable of selecting between a high output mode and a low output mode by an operation of a mode selection switch (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In the electric vehicle, when real acceleration becomes lower than required acceleration at a prescribed rate due to shortage of an output of a running motor during driving in the low output mode, the output of the running motor is increased so as not to exceed the output in the high output mode. Also, there is known a vehicle equipped with an internal combustion engine as a driving source and having a normal mode and an energy saving mode as modes of an operation (for example, refer to Patent Document 2). With respect to the same predetermined output of an accelerator position sensor, in the vehicle, a supply of fuel to the internal combustion engine during selection of the energy saving mode is decreased in comparison with a supply of fuel during selection of the normal mode.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-248106    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-151039 (FIG. 8)